Hearing information is one of the fastest, most efficient means of receiving communication. The automated distribution of information via telephone to a recipient can be beneficial. One drawback, however, is that if the intended recipient does not answer the phone, sensitive information may be compromised. For example, many people use answering machines or voice mail to take a call when they cannot answer their telephone. The delivery of sensitive information to such a device, or another individual who happens to answer the phone who is not the intended recipient, can be problematic. This is a drawback with automated delivery of sensitive information via telephone. These and other drawbacks exist with current systems.